Ranked
by AliceXShunNotFabia
Summary: The Brawlers are in high school. The girls get ranked by the most richest, most popular girl in school, Ashley. Can they handle it? Or will someone go all the way just to  be ranked #1? Rated T, Just in case. There's a teensy weensie bit of ShunXAlice.
1. Seventy One

**Ranked**

Chapter 1 : Seventy One

_After School..._

"Runo! Stop running so fast! Please! Wait Up!". "Sorry Alice, I wanna get back home as fast as i can so i can check something super important" The bluenette screamed over her shoulder as she continued running. Alice sighed, _'i wonder what's so important'_. Alice was now living in Tokyo with Runo's family ever since her grandfather passed away 6 months ago. She didn't want to stay in Russia all alone and so far away from all of her friends, especially because she'd also be with her boyfriend, Shun Kazami.

_At Runo's house..._

"Runo?" Alice knocked on her friends bedroom door. "Runo?" She opened the door and poked her head in. "Seventy one! Why! How! Seventy one..." Runo shrieked as she fell to the floor and burst into tears. Alice quickly ran towards Runo and kneeled beside her. "Runo, what website are you on? Is that why your crying?" She asked worriedly. Runo's faced brightened at the question, she stopped crying and explained "Well you know Ashley? The most popular girl in school? She has this new blog thing and she ranked all the girls in our grade. That's like, 174 girls, and I'm ranked a stupid seventy one!". Alice just nodded. "Do you know why? Is it because of my hair? The way i dress? My personality? What have i ever done to her that got me ranked seventy one! Do i smell...?" Runo asked as she raised her arm, about to smell her armpit to smell check herself. Alice giggled and put Runo's arm down. "Runo, listen to me. It's just in her opinion that your ranked seventy one, it's not like everyone thinks your seventy one out of 174 girls just because she does. I know Dan doesn't" Alice reassured "She probably made the whole thing up to make herself feel good about herself by making everyone paranoid about themselves. Don't let her get to you, okay?". "Oh Alice, you're the best!" Runo exclaimed giving the red head a big bear hug. "Uhm...just out of curiosity, what am i ranked?". Runo laughed at the question after her long speech about not caring "Why don't you check?" She said handing Alice her laptop. "Hmm..." Alice scrolled down the list of girls trying to locate her own name. _82, 83, 84...90 'Oh no, i can't be ranked higher than 100! I'm not that bad am i?' _Alice mentally slapped herself _'Alice! What are you thinking about! I don't care remember?'_ "Uh, where am i?" "Try searching your name" Runo said pointing to the small search box in the top right corner of the screen. _'Right...silly me' _Alice punched in her name _'better be good...'_ She took a deep breath and tapped 'enter' and BAM! Both girls sat there quietly, gaping at what the screen read.

**Alice Gehabich**

Rank #10

'Proud Crowd Material'

"Argh! That's not fair!" Runo yelled, breaking the silence "Good job Alice, ten is awesome." A smile slowly spread across Alice's face _'Ten, wow. Runo must hate me now' _(FYI, Proud Crowds the name for the popular people) "Um, i think I'll go rest up for school tomorrow, goodnight Runo." Alice got up and left for her own room.

_The next morning..._

Alice and Runo were walking to school (They were wearing uniforms, kind of like Mackenzie Falls on Sonny With A Chance) "So...ten, how do you feel?" Runo asked as she looked at her friend. "Well, to be honest...good, but i still think it shouldn't change the way you think about yourself. It's just a silly blog. I mean, even if you get a 'bad' rank, it's not like everyone's reading it" "OMG! Guys! I'm ranked 45! Everyone's reading it!" A familiar voice shouted. Runo gave Alice a playful glare "looks like little miss #10 spoke too soon, THANKS!" She said sarcastically "oopsie?" Runo waved her friend over "Hey Julie! Guess who got ranked #10!" "OMG Runo! Your #10! Omg, omg, omg! I'm so ha..." "No not me! Let me finish!" Runo interrupted "Alice did, not me!" "Alice?" "Alice" ."Alice!" "YES! ALICE! ARE YOU FREAKING DEAF?" "Omg...?" Runo sighed in frustration "Yes omg. isn't that great? I got ranked 71..." "Yeah, yeah, good job Runo" Julie said as she turned around to embrace Alice "You like, totally deserved to be 10! Like your smart! No, brilliant! Charming, and not to mention gorgeous!" Alice blushed. "Ahem" Runo 'coughed' But Julie continued. "Ahem!" Runo 'coughed' (How do you describe 'Ahems'?) Julie still didn't stop showering Alice with compliments. Runo rubbed her temples. "JULIE!" Julie stopped talking and slowly turned around. She looked down at her bracelet "oh, would you look at the time! I'm going to be late...Well, see ya in class!" And with that, Julie sprinted ahead before Runo would strangle her. "Come on Runo, or we actually will be late"


	2. Popular Leads To Jealousy

Chapter 2: Popular Leads To Jealousy

Alice and Runo walked into their first period. Already seated were Mira, Ace, Baron, and the rest of the brawlers. They all waved and greeted one another, and told each other about their weekend. "Good morning class, before we start, everybody please pick a partner for an assignment." Mrs. Teacher (Any ideas?) ordered. "Good Morning Mrs. Teacher" (Please, ideas would be nice, Mrs. Teacher sounds silly, and i can only think of English names, but they're in Tokyo) the class said in unison. "Hey Alice, wanna be my partner?" "Hey Alice, be my partner!" "Alice!" "No! Pick me!" "ALICE!" Alice looked at all the people crowding around her. "Uh, sorry guys i already have umm...a partner..." Alice said quickly. "Who?" A couple of people asked "Ummm...Runo!" Alice blurted out as she reached for Runo's arm. "Oh ya, she's my partner. Yeah..." Runo said seeing that Alice didn't want to be the other's partner. "Awww man." The crowd started to make their ways back to their seats. Runo looked at Alice's scared expression and laughed "I guess they read the blog too". "Darn, i hope it's not going to be like this every day" Alice said fearful "Face it Alice, your pop-u-lar!" Runo mentioned with a hint of jealousy. "Okay, i assume you all picked your partners, the assignment I'm going to give you today is..." The teacher began class. The rest of school dragged on.

_Ring Ring!_

"Finally, LUNCH!" Dan hollered as the teacher gave him an icy glare "Master Dan, could you please lower your volume, there are other classes you know". Dan blew a raspberry when the teacher turned around, causing giggling. The gang gathered up their books and headed out the room and to their lockers.

_Runo's P.O.V._

'_What does she have that i don't? I honestly don't know...i don't want to be jealous because she's my sister, were close. But, it's normal to be jealous right? Didn't someone say that jealousy was healthy every once in a while? But for me it's not healthy. I admit it, I envy her every day, the way she walks, the way she talks, her looks, her brains, her heart, her everything. She's beautiful, a genius, the most kind hearted girl I've ever seen. I'm never going to be as well liked as her. I'm the complete opposite. I'm quick tempered; I'm not as smart as her and definitely not even close to being prettier than her. She's a natural beauty. What am i going to do?'_ "Hey Runo? You in there? Hello? Earth to Runo!" I shook my head coming out of my deep thought, it was Dan, and he looked worried _'At least i have him' _ We were beside the lockers, everybody including Alice was staring at me, waiting for an explanation. "Oh, uh, sorry guys, just thinking about some things" "Well duh! Hurry up. I'm starving! I heard they were serving burgers today..." Dan continues talking to himself al the way to the cafeteria doors _'what an idiot, sometimes i just want to throw a chair at his face for stupid remarks, and of course i probably have done that before...' _ This time i snapped out of my thoughts i only saw Alice staring into my eyes curiously "What's wrong Runo, don't tell me nothing because i know something's on your mind. You know that you can tell me anything" She said with a small smile "Really Alice, it's nothing" Her smile vanished. "Fine, let's go, we don't have much more time before we go to Gym" She walked away towards the cafeteria. I sighed, i know i made her mad, but she'll never show it. She's like, the master of self-control! Well, other than Shun.


	3. Proud Crowd

Chapter 3: Proud Crowd

_Lunch..._

_No one's P.O.V._

The brawlers all sat at one table for lunch, the girls on one side and the boys on the other. Alice walked into the cafeteria followed by Runo. "Hey Alice, come sit here!" "No, Alice sits here!" "Alice! Over here!" "ALICE!" Alice just sighed and kept walking to the lunch line. Once she got her lunch, she began walking to the table where the brawlers sat, but someone blocked her way. She looked up to see who it was; it was Gretchen and her possy. Gretchen looked like she was going to a red carpet event. She had chunks of mascara on and thick foundation. Her lips were so glossy; you could see your reflection in them. "Umm...excuse me" Alice tried, but they would move. "Alice, i know you're really tired of hearing all these losers try and be with you, why don't you come sit with us for a change?" Gretchen asked nicely. She shot Alice one of her award winning smiles, but it looked like she did that to everyone to get what she wanted. Alice, not wanting to argue, agreed to sit with Gretchen and her friends a.k.a. The Proud Crowd. Alice along with Gretchen and her minions sauntered past the brawlers, who were all staring at Alice. Alice just turned her head slightly and smiled, they all look worried.

_With The Proud Crowd..._

_Alice P.O.V._

"So Alice, do you know why you're ranked #10?" Gretchen asked innocently. "Actually, no. I don't know why" "Well, because you're like, super pretty! Duh? You need at least a little taste of popularity in high school, or else you're slumped." "Oh, oh okay. What's so different between being popular and not being popular?" The whole table stared at me "Ummm...I'm guessing a big difference?" A couple of Gretchen's friends gasped, the witch herself just smirked "Sweetie, the difference is huge. By the end of the week, you'll see. You'll never want to be un-popular again." "Okay, sure. So, what do we do first?" "Well, duh! We need to have a party! A celebration! But first, I'll introduce you to everyone at this table if you haven't already met them before" She said as she turned her back to me. "This is Nikki" She said pointing to a brunette. Nikki gave me a small smile. I can see she hasn't fully accepted me yet "Cheryl" I looked at Cheryl; she had long blonde hair in big ringlets. I had to admit, she was beautiful. She waved, and i waved back. "Elisa, and her boyfriend Will" Elisa had short black hair, excuse me, short SUPER SHINY black hair. And Will looked very strong, he had messy brown hair. "And this..." Gretchen began, pointing to the redhead just like me, but even redder with straight hair"...Is Katie, call her Kat if you want. Right? Kat?" Gretchen shot Katie a hard glare. She just nodded; I swear i heard Katie gulp. I gave her a big smile. Why is she in this crowd? She doesn't look like the type. Well, i don't either so why am i talking? I continued to stare at Katie 'Kat'. She looked so fragile, like if you poked her she would fall to the ground shatter into a million little pieces. "So, now that you met everyone, why don't you introduce yourself?" Katie's head slowly came up, staring at me with her emerald green eyes "okay, Ummm...my names Alice. But you know that. Ummm...i like to read?" "No, no, no! Something interesting!" Gretchen whined "oh sorry, i like too..." I can't embarrass myself so...i have to sound like one of them! What does Julie like to do? Oh Julie loves to do her nails...and read magazines, and SHOP! "Oh, i love to do my nails, read magazines, and shop!" I smiled at myself "GREAT! That's what i was looking for; let's go to the mall after school mm-kay?" I nodded and looked over at Katie. She had one eyebrow up; i can tell she knew i wasn't telling the truth. I shrugged at her and she giggled.

_Ring! Ring!_

_After school..._

I avoided the brawlers the whole day of school; i didn't feel like explaining myself to them about lunch. Especially Runo, she wouldn't stop staring at me, it was freaky. After school, i quickly ran out into the parking lot. Gretchen and her friends were already there, waiting for me "Hey, where's Elisa?" I asked looking around "Oh, she'd got a date with Will, she won't be coming. C'mon, hop in!" She signalled me to join them in her red convertible. Thank god it wasn't pink. As if on cue, Gretchen mentioned she had a pink car in her garage at home, but decided to drive her red car to look cooler. Today was going to be a long day...


	4. Ditchin' 4 Ice Cream

Chapter 4: Ditchin' 4 Ice Cream

_At the mall..._

_Alice's P.O.V._

We've only been here for 15 minutes and my feet are already exhausted! We're jumping from store to store, i just can't keep up! I'm pretty sure Gretchen has already spent like 500$, but then again her parents are billionaires...She keeps trying to make me try on dresses and different pieces of clothing, i have to because if i say no then she's going to know i was lying about telling her actually enjoy shopping. That's why you NEVER lie. I'm actually starting to think she's worse than Julie...Yup, that bad! Katie's being really quiet, maybe i should say something? "So, do you like to shop?" I asked her "not really" She replied barely audible "huh? Excuse me? I can't really hear you over Gretchen's screaming" I laughed, eventually she joined in "sorry, I'm not the same as her...i really like to read and write, I'm the quiet type" She mentioned just above a whisper "hm, i can tell" LIGHTBULB! I had an idea. "Hey, I'm not usually one to do this but hey, desperate times call for desperate measures right?" "What is it?" she asked tilting her head "want to ditch?" She smiled at me and nodded "Okay, when they go into the change rooms we'll run!" Katie giggled. "Hey girls, i found a dress, I'm goin' to try it on mm-kay?" Gretchen walked to the change rooms with the others trailing close behind her carrying a wide load of dresses "sure, Kat and i will be waiting here" I shouted at her Gretchen turned around and gave me a thumbs up meaning she understood "okay, this is our chance, if she asks us where we went tomorrow just tell her it was an emergency" I told Katie as we sprinted out of the store and out the mall. "Phew, that tired me out" i said wiping my forehead "ummm...where are we going to go now? And, we don't have a car!" She announced "its okay, i don't live far from here, and we can walk. Want to get some ice cream on the way?" i inquired pointing to an ice cream parlour across the street. Katie licked her lips and rubbed her stomach "I'm in!" Suddenly my phone started to vibrate, i pulled it out of my pocket and checked the caller ID "uh-oh, it's Gretchen!" Katie turned at me and gasped "oh well, I'll tell her we went to get some ice cream, that's an emergency right?" i said while texting my message.

_Hey, sorry Gretch, ditchin' 4 ice cream!_

*Send. "Okay, message sent. Let's go!" We ran across the street and opened the door to the parlour "Welcome ladies, may i help you?" Katie ran up to the counter and quickly ordered some ice cream "Yes you can help us! I'd like just some vanilla in a cone please! Hey Alice! What do you want?" I looked around the place; it was a cute little shop with yellow walls and little chairs and tables. It's a god place to get together. They also sold normal foods like sandwiches and burgers. Mmm, even lattes! "Yeah, I'll just have chocolate" We paid and took our ice cream, we were walking out when she blurted something out "Thanks, your an awesome friend, thanks for making me do this" She blushed "Your welcome, this is a nice, quiet place. I have another idea! We should get together here sometime. Like every Friday!" "Yeah, sounds good! Hey, where do you live?" She asked "I live with my friend, you know Runo?" She thought for a bit "The blue haired girl?" i nodded "Then, ya. I know her. So, the cafe?" "Bingo" We were talking about random topics like school, boys, i told her about Shun being my boyfriend, and we talked until we reached the Misaki Cafe "Well, heres the first stop" I sighed "i don't want to go in, I'm going to have to explain everything that happened, i think Runo will be mad" Katie rubbed my back in a comforting manner "It's okay, once you're in your room, call me" She walked away giving me a sweet smile, i smiled back. This is a great beginning to a wonderful friendship...


	5. Admit It

Chapter 5: Admit It

_Alice's P.O.V._

The lights were on in the cafe, it was 6:00, so it was closed. Shoot, Runo must be cleaning up! *sigh Better now than never...or later. I opened the door slowly "I'm sorry, but were closed" said Runo, who was wiping the tables. "Um, it's just me" Runo looked up and her face suddenly brightened up "Alice!" She ran and gave me a really tight hug. Well, that was unexpected. "Well, since everything is okay i think I'm going to go do my homework" Yay! Maybe don't need to explain everything! "Hold it; don't think you're getting away with this. I'll talk to you later" Runo warned before she went back to cleaning. I always jinx thing don't i? I quickly ran into my room and turned on my laptop. Hmmm... Who's on? Oh wait none of the brawlers are o..._Dan Kuso just signed in! _Darn it, not again...

DanKuso: DUDE! Where did you disappear to after school?

_JulieMakimoto just signed in!_

Are you kidding me? NOW! What great timing...

JulieMakimoto: OMG ALICE! U were hangin out with the proud crowd! Lucky!

AliceGehabich: ya...so?

DanKuso: sooo your officially popular! Your still gonna hang with us right?

AliceGehabich: of course i will Dan

_ShunKazami just signed in!_

NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

ShunKazami: Alice.

AliceGehabich: Shun?

ShunKazami: What were you doing with them.

It was more of a statement than a question, i hate that...

AliceGehabich: well, they asked if i wanted to sit with them and i said yes, no big deal. I don't see why your all making such a big deal about this. It's not like their new best friends. I just ate lunch with them.

_MaruchoMarukura just signed in!_

Oh boy, I'm in for it...

MaruchoMarukura: Hey Alice, just one question. Are they nice and WHY? I guess that's two.

AliceGehabich: Really guys, stop worrying. I'm not a whole different person just because i hung out with them once. ONCE!

"Alice! I'm done and I'm coming up!"

AliceGehabich: At least talk about it tomorrow, i have Runo following me around for some answers

ShunKazami: Tomorrow.

_AliceGehabich just logged out!_

I shut my laptop closed and waited for Runo to walk in. "Can i come in?" "Yes" Runo opened my door and sat next to me on my bed. "You know I'm just worried" "I know, i was too. Once you stop taking the ranking seriously, I'll stop hanging out with them." Runo looked shocked. "Alice, you know that's just being unfair" "Runo. I'll stop being unfair" Runo let out a big breathe she didn't know she was holding "Great, 'cause..." "But you have to admit that your jealous" Runo just sat on my bed, staring at me "Okay fine. I admit it. I'm jealous...Can you help me?" "You want me to help you? Climb the ranking list?" Why would she want to do that? She's taking this way to seriously "Please, please, please, please!" Runo begged and begged, but thankfully i was saved by Mrs. Misaki "Runo! Alice! Your friends are here!" I let out a sigh of relief "Let's go, I'll help you okay? Julie has to help though" "Oh Alice thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Runo wrapped her arms around me and i got squished in the tightest hug of my life. "I...Oh, i gotta" I took a deep breathe in "BREATHE!" "Sorry, let's go" She smiled and half-dragged me down the stairs.

_In the cafe..._

_Runo's P.O.V._

I can't wait! Alice promised me she'd help me climb the ranking list! I may not be #1 but i at least want to be on the good half of the list. When Alice said she'd help i literally almost killed her in my hug, she said she'd do it if Julie helped, which is even better since she's such a girly-girl. I want all the boys to look and stare when i walk down the hallway. My dream is now in action. I want to be popular.

_Alice's P.O.V._

Great, were running down the stairs just to see the brawlers sitting in a booth whispering. Their topic better not be me. Once Runo and i reach the bottom of the staircase everyone looks at us. Or me, if you want to be exact. Shun moves over and pats the seat next to him, he's looking at me with a hard expression. Oh boy... Runo and i walk over and sit down. I cough on purpose "I need water, anyone else need water?" I said as i quickly got up, too bad a very worried ninjas beside me, he grabbed my arm "You're not leaving. If you need water ask Runo or something" Runo looked up "Oh ya, sure, I'll get it. Thanks for asking" She said sarcastically. I sat back down, "So, what's the topic?" I asked trying to sound clueless like i usually do. "Oh, you know the topic missy!" Julie pointed to me "Don't try and act clueless" I slightly blushes at getting caught. "Okay, so how are going to do this?" "We...I dunno, we never really thought this through" I smiled a devilish smile i never knew i could do. "Back with the water" Runo said "what did i miss?" "Nothing" i whispered "what?" I shook my head. I studied my hands drowning in the silence. Why couldn't they just leave me alone! Is it just me or do i look paler than Snow White? I need to get a tan badly. Maybe I'll ask Katie? ...OH SH-! I forgot to call Katie! Oh no...Oh no...This "conference" won't end in a while. Katie must be sooo worried. "Can i please excuse myself?" "NO!" everyone shouted at the same time. "Well too bad, I'll be back in 10 minutes" I gave everyone a cold glare. They all back down. What did i just do? I took this moment to leave to the kitchen. I took out my phone and dialled Katie's number.

_Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?"

"Hey Katie, it's me. Alice."

"Oh hey, i was so worried about you when you didn't call!"

"Hahaha, sorry. My friends are all over..."

"Oh, why are you whispering?"

"Because their in the next room, i don't want them to hear this convo"

"Oh, well after your get together call me...Don't forget!"

"I won't, talk to you later"

"Bye"

I turned my phone off and headed back to the booth, they all turned to stare at me. This is so uncomfortable...i stared back ate them and sat down "what?" i asked a little too harshly. They all looked taken back. It was unusual for me to act this way. Was it because of Gretchen? So that's why they're so worried. "Sorry for that." A couple 'its okay's' went around and some nods. I just remembered i said i wouldn't talk about it today, great, call it off for one more day. Maybe i can think of something to say with Katie or when i sleep. "Just start talking" Dan said. I smirked. Since when did i ever smirk? "Tomorrow" I walked up the stairs to my room and called Katie.


	6. Eavesdrop & Apologize

Chapter 6: Eavesdrop & Apologize

_Ring...Ring..._

"Hello?"

"It's Alice! I just left them and i accidentally maybe kind of said something that was really rude! And know i think they hate me and..."

"Whoa, take a deep breath Alice. What exactly did you say?"

"Well, 1st, before i called you i excused myself from the table. They all screamed no and then i said well too bad...Is that mean?"

"...Kind of...It's okay, 2nd?"

"When i went back to the table after calling you they were all staring, so i asked what...but said it a bit too harshly BY ACCIDENT! I never do those things by accident. I don't know why I'm starting now!"

"*sigh, it's obvious. You're under the influences of Gretchen"

"Well...okay. Oh, i never got to ask you, why is Gretchen so mean to you and why are you even hanging out with her?"

"Oh ummm... I'm the principles daughter"

"..."

"So, Gretchen, being the most popular wanted me to join the proud crown to make my dad happy so she can get better grades and stuff like that. I personally didn't want to but she made me. I like to read. Like you, but...you can figure out the rest"

"..."

"Hello?"

"Mhm...Do you want to walk to school with me tomorrow? Come by the cafe"

"Sure, well. Good night and talk to you later"

Wow, I'm friends with the principles daughter. I better be on my best behaviour. Oh no, i have to tell the brawlers everything tomorrow! What am i going to say? I'm in such big trouble, i better start by apologizing. I sighed. I'm going to think about it tomorrow... I went to go take a shower but on my way i heard people downstairs whispering. I thought i heard my name so i slowly tiptoed half way down the stairs. "She changed, I'm really worried. I knew we should have done something sooner" It was Shun. Everyone started talking about me. I knew i shouldn't be eavesdropping but i deserved to know, i mean they were whispering about me! The only person's voice i didn't hear was that of Runo's. She kept quiet the whole time. I wonder if she feels bad. I better stop; i feel guilty hearing stuff I'm not really supposed to hear. Even if it is about me! I ran up the stairs and took a shower.

_Runo's P.O.V._

Their all talking bad about her. I know their worried but she's just upstairs. She could be eavesdropping. I guess she wouldn't, she never eavesdrops. Then again she glared at us earlier. She never glares at us. I don't blame her for her actions earlier. I probably would have done that if everyone was up in my business. It probably could have been worse too, like punching Dan on the head. I better go check on her. I stopped on my way to the stairs. "What is it?" Dan asked "She was listening." "What?" "I heard her run up the stairs. She was listening to everything we said". I turned around to face the brawlers "She was listening! Whose smart idea was it to talk sh- about her when she just up stairs! She heard everything!" I screamed at them. I was mad. Furious. They all just stared at me like i was speaking a foreign language. I turned around and pointed to the door. "Get. Out." They all ran out the door, scared of what i was about to do next. Once they were all out i turned off the lights and went upstairs. I had to apologize.


	7. Pistachio

Chapter 7: Pistachio

_Runo's P.O.V._

*knock knock

"Come in". "Alice? I wanted to say that I'm sorry, and i know you were listening and...Please don't hate me!" I closed my eyes ready for what she was going to throw at me, but she just laughed. "It's okay Runo." She walked over and lightly hugged me. I hugged her back "Thank you..." i whispered into her ear. "I'm tired so if you don't mind" She started as she walked to her bed and got under the covers "I'm going to go to bed" "Good night Alice".

_In the morning..._

_Alice's P.O.V._

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone vibrating. I looked at the clock. 5:00 "who calls this early in the morning?" i said to myself. I grabbed the phone off my bed side table; it was a text...from Shun.

_Its tomorrow_

Ha, like he's going to scare me, the smiley kind of ruins the affect though...i got up and took a quick shower and changed into my uniform. I put my hair into a messy bun and walked down the stairs. 6:45 great, now i can take my time and eat a nice long..._bzzzzz, bzzzzz_ Hmmm, another text. Probably from Shun. I checked it just in case. It was Katie.

_Hey! Sorry to bug you, but i had to leave extra early today for my dad. Can i come by now? We can get ice cream too, since we have so much extra time._

I replied telling her that she could come. I made myself some noodles and read my book while waiting for her. _Ding, Dong_ that's her! I put my dishes in the sink and grabbed my bag. Oh wait? What if Runo wakes up only finding that I'm not in my room? I better leave a message. I immediately scribbled down that i left early and not to be worried on a piece of paper and taped it on my bedroom door. I sprinted down the stairs and out the door. "Good morning! Sorry, i had to write down a letter to Runo telling her i left early" "hey, don't sweat it. I have a really good idea; you know how the ice cream place has like a gazillion different types of ice cream flavours? We should try a different one every time!" "Yeah! Great idea! We tried vanilla already so, what are you waiting for? Let's get ourselves some ice cream!" We ran like crazy maniacs laughing all the way to the ice cream parlour. _Pant, pant _"Remind me... _*Pant, pant ..._to NEVER do that again" Katie just laughed and nodded. "Okay, maybe today we should try...ooo, so many to choose from! Oh, how about pistachio?" "Pistachio? Like that nut thing? Sure!" We ordered and sat down at a small table. "Mmm, Pistachio..." _bzzzzz...bzzzzz _"Ugh, another text..."

_OMG! Where were you going? I was on my way to your place when I saw you and another girl running somewhere! Are you okay?_

I decided to ignore the text. "So, what's it like being the principles daughter?" "Oh it's horrible!" We talked and talked until it was 8:30. We left for school and waited in our class, where we talked some more until the bell sounded announcing the it was time for school.


	8. Bitchy

Chapter 8: Bitchy

_Runo's P.O.V._

Alice left me a note saying that she left for school, early. I don't know if i should be worried or not. I guess i shouldn't be, she's tough...I changed into the usual and put my hair into two, high, pigtails. Wait...maybe THAT's the reason I'm ranked #71! It's my hair! I let my hair loose and studied myself in the bathroom mirror. No, i don't look good. Maybe i should put my hair on the side? No. One high ponytail? Nah...Oh, oh! Maybe...No...Oh, I'm just being paranoid. I'll...i sighed, i was frustrated. I thought about how Alice looked good in everything she wore and all the different styles she tried with her hair. No matter what she does she always looks amazing. You could put her in a chicken suit and she'd STILL pull it of...Or, maybe not. But who would? LIGHTBULB! I'll curl my hair! I quickly pulled out the curling iron Julie lent me and plugged it into the wall. While i was waiting for it to heat up the doorbell rang. It must be Julie. I unplugged the iron just in case it would burn down the house if i left it alone to heat up without me. "Julie?" I called as i ran down the stairs "Yup, it's me. Guess who i saw running to school this morning?" I dint have to guess who she was talking about "Alice" I stated "Ya! How'd you know?" "She left me a note. Hey, could you help me with something?" "Oh ya sure, what?" "I'm going to curl my hair". We went up stairs and took about an hour to curl my hair. Thank god that Julie was here to help me. If not i think i would burn all my hair off. As we made our way to school, we passed by the boys and Mira. "Hey guys!" Dans happy vibe suddenly became confused "Where's Alice?" That question seemed like something everyone said now a day. I honestly don't know where she disappears to half the time we find her missing, and i guess they didn't notice my hair..."Oh, she left for school early" The brawlers walked the rest of the length to school silently. Once we were about one foot away from the class we all heard someone laughing. Alice...i thought. "KATIE! STOP! STOP!" She screamed and started laughing again. We all looked at each other and ran into class. Alice was half on, half off the chair and there was a girl, I'm guessing she was Katie, was tickling her. As soon as Katie and Alice caught sight of us staring at them they stopped and sat up straight "Oh. Hiiiiiii guys" She said somewhat sarcastically. Katie and Alice giggled. "Who's that" Shun asked staring at Katie. The girl just ducked her head. I guess she's shy. "Shun. Stop staring at her like that. Its ruuuuuude" again they giggled "this is-" "Katie." I interrupted. "C'mon." I whispered as i passed Shun, walking towards my seat. I walked up to where Alice and Katie sat and stared at Katie. She smiled back. "Ummm, that's my spot" I said as i put my books on the table. Katie whispered something in Alice's ear "Nuh-uh, not anymore you don't" Alice uttered as she moved my books to the next table. "What happened to you?" I said as a put my hands on my hip. She has changed. They were all right.

_Alice's P.O.V._

I don't know what came over me. Even when Katie specifically told me not to say something mean, I did. I know i hurt her feelings when i told her she didn't sit with me anymore. What are they going to think of me now? They're going to think I'm some bitch. Yeah. A bitch. And i don't blame them because i know i acted like one. I looked Runo straight in the eye _'I'm sorry'_.

_Runo's P.O.V._

I was looking Alice straight in the eye. Her eyes looked like they were telling me something. I searched deeper. _'I'm sorry'_ then it hit me. She was saying sorry. I wonder why she didn't just say it; she probably thinks it's not cool. She's being a real bitch.

_Shun's P.O.V._

I don't understand why Alice said that. It wasn't her. I knew it was something to do with that Katie girl. I knew what i had to do; I have to keep Alice away from her.

_Alice's P.O.V._

"I-I'm sorry Runo. I honestly can say that i didn't know what came over me" I hoped she believed me. Not like i had anything to hide. People started to fill the class; we had to save this for lunch. Great, juuust great. Class resumed as usual, boring, boring, and boring. _Bzzzzz, bzzzzz _I'm confused, why would anyone text me when i was in school? I saw Runo glance at me out of the corner of my eye. I took out my phone and peeked at the screen.

_Alice! Why did you say that after i told you not to! No offence but what you said was real bitchy...:0!_

I Replied.

_I know! I have no clue what came over me! I'm in such deep trouble. Well i just can't wait until lunch!_

_Bzzzzz, bzzzzz _

_Yeah, great move...just face the music and tell them everything. I know it'll be hard but you're going to feel like a huge weight got lifted off your shoulders._

I looked up and listened to the teacher talk about some stupid math equation. 11:59, YES! 1 more minute until-

_Ring! Ring!_

Or now! I gathered up my stuff and rushed out the classroom to the cafeteria. On my way i bumped into someone. "Hey! Watch where you go!" "I'm so sorry i...Gretchen?" I helped her pick up her bag and handed it to her. "Oh hey, are you sitting with us for lunch today?" "Ummm, not today. Sorry" "Mmm, sure. Whatever, TTYL!" She rushed into the bathroom. I sighed; she's probably going to fix her makeup. I continued to make my way to the cafeteria and grab my lunch. Yum, today they were serving sushi. I walked over to the brawler's usual table and began to eat. "Hey" I turned around and saw Katie "I don't really think they like me. Especially your boyfriend! He sure looks very..." "Angry? Yeah, that's him. Overprotective". "Well, I'll be at your side. I'll help you when you get stuck okay?" "Thanks, your awesome" I gushes as i embraced her in a hug. Bring on the questions.


	9. Questions And Sushi!

Chapter 9: Questions…And Sushi!

_Alice's P.O.V_

Katie said she'd help me and i believe her. Thank god she's nice; if not then i don't know how I'm going to get through this.

_Runo's P.O.V_

Its lunch time now and- Hey! It's sushi day! - Stay focused Runo...Anyways, its lunch time now and we're going to get everything out of Alice. I really want to know if she'll still help me! Oh, shame on me for only caring about myself, i shouldn't be so self-centered...I grabbed my lunch and walked over to our usual table and noticed that Alice was already sitting there. "Alice!" I shouted, running to her. I stopped in my tracks when i noticed '_she' _was sitting at the table too. What the hell was she doing here? She's not in this! Oh wait, yes she is...Darn it! _'She' _looked at me and smiled. Alice smiled too and resumed eating. "Hey, looks like their already here. Good, that'll make it easier for us" I turned around and saw that the rest of the brawlers were already starting to walk towards the table. I saw Alice turn her head and snap it back quickly. She looked worried, i don't blame her. I would be if i were in her shoes. But i WOULDN'T want to be in her shoes today, Nuh-uh, never!

_Alice's P.O.V._

I turned to see if they were still there and noticed that it wasn't just Runo but ALL the brawlers staring at me and Katie. I turned away fast, so i wouldn't see their hard glares. "Katie" I whispered "Don't worry...actually, worry! I can tell their mad!" "Oh thanks for your support" I remarked sarcastically "Hey" I spun my head slightly to try and see who it was without them noticing. It was Runo, and gosh did she look real mad "Hi Runo" I sighed "And friends" I added. I got a nudge in the rib from Katie. I whimpered, that hurt! I turned my head so i could see everyone. They really did look angry..."Why don't you sit down?" I asked as nicely as i could. "Someone can sit next to me if they want too" I patted the empty seat next to me. They all squished on the other side. Rude much? "I glared at Marucho who was fighting for a seat, looks like they really don't want to sit next to me. I sighed, "Marucho...Sit." I slammed the seat hard. Marucho gulped and quickly raced to the seat and slowly seated himself. "So, any questions?" I asked as i faced Shun, who was sitting right in front of me. "Yes. What the hell happened to you?" I really didn't know what had changed. I felt the same. I turned to Katie and was about to ask her but i was rudely interrupted "No, you have to answer this by you self". I frowned at Shun "Why not" I stated "Because, i asked you. Not _her_" I scanned Katie's face and she just had her mouth opened a little "That was mean, she has a name you know, Ka...". "Katie. I know. Just answer the question" I placed a very fake smile on my face and simply said "How?" "Well, your lousy comments and the fact that you're not hanging out with us anymore" The brawlers nodded at that "Shun, don't act like you've never done that before. Who was the one that always stayed behind and blocked all your friends from your life? You. Who was the one that never bothered to be nice when someone was obviously trying to be kind to you? You. Who was the one that..." "That's enough Alice. Just answer me" He banged the table and sent sushi sprawling to the ground. "No, my sushi..." Dan murmed. Katie and the others were just staring at us, where would this fight lead us to? Probably hell. This was a bad, bad, bad fight. I don't even know if it's a fight. We're just yelling at each other. I didn't want this to ruin our relationship so i might as well just end it. I took a deep breath and let it out "I'm sorry, i know i have changed. And it's not permanent. I don't know why, but i just acted different. Will you all forgive me?" I said with pure sincerity. Katie's hand suddenly grabbed my hand and lightly squeezed it. Shun's hard gaze abruptly changed, it was now soft. He smiled and nodded. I got up and went to hug him. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but i enjoyed it. Everything was back to normal. Or at least i thought...

DUN DUN DUN!


	10. My Boyfriend

Chapter 10: My Boyfriend

_Gretchen's P.O.V._

"Ugh, girls, look at that" I said fingering to Alice's little reunion. "She's out of her tiny little mind. Girls, you know what to do" We strutted towards the table. "Ahem" Alice looked up "Uh, hi." "What are you doing?" I asked pointing to her...friends. "Umm, I'm just talking. Why? Is there a problem?" "Yes, your totally outta their league. Come back and sit with US" My girls just nodded. I put my hands on my hips; this was going to be harder than i thought. I was actually starting to warm up to this girl and now she's going back to her old loser friends. But the black haired boy is hot... "Who's all of this deadbeat? And who's THAT" I asked smiling my best smile towards the guy who was hugging Alice "Ummm, that's Dan, Marucho, Runo, Julie and this..." She let go of the boy "...is Shun" I didn't care about the others, the whole time she was 'introducing' me to her companions i was staring at the hottie. He stared right back at me icily. And boy did he have amazing eyes... "My boyfriend" I snapped out of my trance, did she have to add that? "Oh" I remark, obviously disappointed. Well, he has to be mine. I'll get him, no matter what it takes. "Let's leave them alone girls." I scowled at Katie "Tomorrow" I stated, rather than asked. Alice and Katie just nodded. I beamed and flounced out of the cafeteria.

_Shun's P.O.V_

The whole time that brat just stared at me. She's going to be trouble. I could make a list a mile long of reasons why i already hate her. I'm disgusted with girls that wear so much makeup, that their faces are different colors than their necks. That's just gross. And don't even get me started on the pink, sparkly clothes. I don't get why girls think that the more skin you show the more attention you'll get from boys. One word to describe them is slut. That's probably the most perfect word to describe them. If she thinks she's going to get me then she's wrong. Nothing stands between me and Alice. Nothing.

_Alice's P.O.V_

I know Gretchen wasn't listening to me when i was introducing her to everybody. She was only staring at Shun. I don't really hate her but if she thinks she has a chance with him then she's wrong. Nobody loves him more than me. Really? Did i really just think that? Oh boy. I have to get her to stop being so rude to Katie, she doesn't deserve anything like that scowl she gave her. Maybe i am starting to hate her. Especially her style. Low cut tanks tops with short skirts and loads of makeup. At least i know that Shun hates all of that garbage. I guess I'll just keep telling her that he likes that, and then Shun will hate her even more! Yes, I'm brilliant. Usually when you have a day off of uniforms, you wear something comfy. Not revealing and uncomfortable. Or at least it looks uncomfortable too me.

_Ring! Ring!_

I sighed, four more periods until schools over! I quickly took out my phone and sent Katie a message saying to meet me at the park right after school. The rest of school was boring as usual. Once the bell rang i sped walked to my locker. Not wanting to get in trouble for running and all. I stuffed my binders and books into my shoulder bag, thanking God that we didn't have a lot of homework. I walked out of school and began to run to the park.

_At the park..._

I seated myself on the grass, leaning on a tree. This park is so peaceful, it's mostly just grass. Grass, flowers and a small pond. This is where Shun and i usually sit when we take walks. Hopefully he doesn't come just yet. "Watcha thinking about?" I jumped at the sudden sound of someone talking to me "He he, sorry i startled you" I looked up to see that it was just Katie "Oh hi, ya next time, don't do that" I motioned for her to sit down. "This is a comfy place, when'd you find it?" "I found it with Shun. We usually sit here and talk about stuff" "Mmm... You know what. Go." I looked at her, confused "What?" "Go, go hang out with them. I can tell they miss hanging out with you, and you have been spending a great deal with me so change it up a bit. See ya tomorrow!" Katie waved and ran out of the park. I guess i was spending the rest of the day with the brawlers. I started to walk to the cafe, where they usually meet after school.

_Bzzzzz...Bzzzzz..._

_Alice! Where are you?_

*Sigh, Why must Runo be so worried? Is she implying that i can't take care of myself? Because i can.

_I'm at the park, wait at the cafe. I'll be there in a minute._

I picked up my pace and was soon sprinting to the cafe. When i reached the entrance and walked in to see everyone sitting in a booth, chatting away. When Shun spotted me he smiled. "Hey" I said. They all stopped talking and turned around to greet me. "Cool, i thought you were gonna hang out with your friend" "Ummm no, i decided to be with you guys! You know, like the old times" I replied giving them thumbs up. We sat in the booth the rest of the night. We talked about funny happenings and laughed a lot. It was just like old times. I have to admit, i missed that. Its 10:00 now and Shun just left. "Alice?" "Yes Runo?" She looked at the ground for a couple of seconds "Are you...?" "Am i what Runo? Come on, tell me. Don't be scared" She was silent again. "Are you going to still help me become popular?" I thought over that for a while. Why would she want to do that? Being with Gretchen isn't all that great. And besides, we only have about 2months until school is over. But then there's next year... "Sure Runo, after school tomorrow we can go shopping. Call up Julie and let her know okay?" "Oh thank you Alice! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She clasped her hands together and jumped up and down. "I'll go to bed now" I left her in her happiness and went to sleep. Great, another dreadful trip to the mall, just great.


End file.
